27 September 1984
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1984-09-27 ; Comments *Final Thursday night show before the beginning of the "three day week", in which the Thursday night slot was taken by Tommy Vance's "Into The Music". *Peel plays uninterrupted sessions from The Mighty Wah, The Cocteau Twins and The Smiths and has difficulty finding someone to go for a post-show drink with. Sessions *Mighty Wah! #5, recorded 22nd August 1984, repeat, first broadcast 17 September 1984. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit) *Cocteau Twins #4, recorded 29th August 1984, repeat, first broadcast 05 September 1984. Available on BBC Sessions (Bella Union). 'Peep Bo' and 'Whisht' were later renamed 'Ivo' and 'Beatrix' respectively. *Smiths #3, recorded 1st August 1984, repeat, first broadcast 09 August 1984. All except 'How Soon Is Now' available on Last Night I Dreamt That Somebody Loved Me CDS (Rough Trade) Tracklisting *''Start of show. JP - "Garlands for you, my pretties. This is our last Thursday night together, I'm afraid, but no moaning... just sessions from The Mighty Wah, The Smiths and the Cocteau Twins. And these will be played in beguiling lumps interrupted by outbreaks of me."'' *Feargal Sharkey: Listen To Your Father (7") Zarjazz *Toyan: Ram Dance Master (7") Power House *''JP - "I spent most of today listening to new records - I spend most of my days listening to new records, and I'm quite content to do so, most of the time. But, I just want to say this. If any more of you are planning a career sounding like The Birthday Party, this is what you've got to aspire to."'' *Birthday Party: King Ink (LP-Prayers On Fire) 4AD *''JP - "Now back to the rehearsal rooms with the rest of you..."'' *''JP - "And as I hinted at the beginning of the programme, this is the last night when I shall be between 10 and 12 on a Thursday night. And this time next week you'll be able to enjoy a programme called "Into The Music" produced by Tommy Vance. And according to the Radio Times, featured in the first program, will be ZZ Top, and Robert Plant." (1.7 second pause). "Here are The Mighty Wah!."'' *Mighty Wah!: Weekends (session) *Mighty Wah!: Yuh Learn (session) *Mighty Wah!: Better Scream (session) *Mighty Wah!: Basement Blues / The Tory Of The Blues (session) *Berntholer: My Suitor (7") Blanco Y Negro NEG 5 *Scraping Foetus Off The Wheel: Water Torture (album - Foetus Off The Wheel Hole) Self Immolation WOMB FDL 3 *''JP - "Ecstatically reviewed in the NME. And speaking of reviews in the NME, Susan Williams made me laugh out loud for the third week in a row. This week it was with Kirk Brandon - an amazing human being, James Dean, Elvis Presley and David Owen rolled up into a tiny lovable bundle."'' *''"This is for Pat Nevin" - Dead Can Dance.'' *Dead Can Dance: Carnival Of Light (12" EP - Garden Of The Arcane Delights) 4AD BAD 408 *''Pat's request is beset with technical difficulties...'' *Tripple B Co. & Precious Metal: Nursery Chrymes (12") Dangerous Jams 407022 *Cocteau Twins: Pepper Tree (session) *Cocteau Twins: Peep Bo (session) *Cocteau Twins: Otterley (session) *Cocteau Twins: Whisht (session) *Staples Singers: Slippery People (12") Epic TA 4784 § *Fini Tribe: Cathedral (12" - Curling And Stretching) Finiflex FT1001 *Beauty Contest: The Beast (12" - Treachery) What's So Funny About.. SF 03 § *Freddie McGregor: Across The Border (7") Big Ship BS 7002 *Fall: New Fiend (promo for The Wonderful And Frightening World Of The Fall) track would become known as 2 by 4 *Chakk: Out Of The Flesh (Mix II) (12") Doublevision DV R6 *Smiths: Rusholme Ruffians (session) *Smiths: Nowhere Fast (session) *Smiths: How Soon Is Now (session) § *Smiths: William It Was Really Nothing (session) § *''As a result of not finding anyone to go out to the pub with, John plays himself a request...'' *Jerry Lee Lewis: Swinging Doors *400 Blows: Declaration Of Intent (album - '…If I Kissed Her I'd Have To Kill Her First…') Illuminated JAMS 42 *Juggernauts: Come Throw Yourself Under the Monstrous Wheels Of The Rock And Roll Bandwagon As It Approaches Destruction (7") Supreme International Editions EDITION 84-2 *''John plays the last track to whet our appetite for next week's "Into The Music"'' *Journey: Winds Of March (album - Journey) Allied Productions 033 *''One final ironic exhortation to listen to next week's inaugural Into The Music, meanwhile he will catch a few of us at the Bolton and Edinburgh John Peel Roadshow and the rest of us on the Three Day Week....'' *end of programme followed by Radio 2 news, including some very different economic growth figures and anti-capitalist riots in London. *§ tracks also on Peel Late Sep Early Nov 1984 File ;Name *jp-27-09-84.mp3 * ;Length *2:00:54 ;Other *Original recording made by Mailing List member Darrg. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *http://www.fileserve.com/file/5XMfCPN *http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Misc/jp-27-09-84.mp3 Category:1984 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online